Patient 4792
by lynx76
Summary: Clary Fairchild was always a special child while growing up, she could see spirits. Of course , no one but her brother believed her. So, after seeing many doctors at only the age of eight, she was sent to Brooklynn, New York's Asylum for the mentally and criminally insane. When she turns sixteen, new people show up, so what happens when a certain gold boy catches her eye?
1. Spirits

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

 **All rights belong to Cassandra Clare (who will make and break your life and love life), except this plot.**

 **Guess whose baaaaaaaaaaaack….. YES! It is I, The Lynx.**

 **I do not know if I will ever finish those other stories…but if you want me too, PM me. And I'll see what I can do. But for now, here's another story. It has somewhat the same idea as the others.**

 **I have a playlist for the story as well:**

 **Black Widow: Iggy Azalea Feat. Rita Ora**

 **Talk Dirty: Jason Derulo Feat. 2Chains**

 **Burnin' up: Jessie J Feat. 2Chains**

 **I Love It: Icona Pop Feat. Charli XCX**

 **And a song I made myself:**

 **Give me Praise: The Lynx (that's me!)**

 **Enjoy….**

 **Cpov.**

 _"I could hide away, and I could forget you today, but have no mercy, have no faith, and baby I'll give you praise. But all I ask for, is something more, a little praise here and there couldn't hurt, nooooo, no, no, no. but oh, oh no, uh oh, yeah. You couldn't care less, no not for me, and you couldn't care less, for a little praise. And all I ask for, and allllllll I ask for, is a little praise."_

It's the same thing, every day at 12:00 noon, I sing to the other patients. They appreciate it, they do, even if they can't say it, they show it. It's always the same, probably nothing will ever change, but I bear it. Like I do every day, because that's just life. Even if you hate it, you bear it. For the ones you love, and even yourself. You can't change fate, destiny, your heart. No matter how much you might want too, you can't. That's what everybody told me, when I came, and that's what I tell them, when they come. You can't change what happens, even if it's bad, you can't change it. When you come here, they tell you, ' _By next year you'll be all better, then you can go home!'_ But they're only lying to you. I should know, I have been here for over eight years now, I should actually know better. But I don't. I'm optimistic, well that's what they say. I don't believe I'm optimistic, to tell you the truth, I believe I'm quite the opposite actually.

I don't believe in love, hope, kindness, angels, I believe in death, evil, and souls. It's probably why I'm, and why say probably, that's _why_ I'm here. Because I believe in evil, death, and souls. It's a reason for why many of us are here, because of evil. Not evil as in, an evil smile, or a wicked action that you do such as killing somebody. No, the kind of evil I'm talking about is evil like demons, or warlocks. And that word =, warlocks, reminds me. I have one very close friend who's here because he calls himself a warlock. But he's the good kind, the freewheeling bisexual rainbow warlock kind. His name is Magnus Bane, and we have been friends since upon arriving this hellish hole of an insane asylum.

I guess you could call him my best friend, well, _second_ best friend. Simon Lewis is my number one BFF, as they call it. That was off topic, back to what I was saying. I'm hopeless when it comes to…sweetness.

As you have probably figured out, I'm in an insane asylum. Brooklynn, New York's Asylum for the Mentally and Criminally Insane, to be exact. You're probably now wondering why I am here, in an insane asylum. Well, I have done bad things, _really bad things…_ Ha Ha! I'm kidding, I'm not here for the _criminally insane_ part of the place, I'm her for the good ole' mentally insane. Yeah, they don't believe people who say they can see spirits. Oh no! They. Do. Not. So, I was committed here, when I was eight. And of you were reading from earlier, you'd know that I was committed eight years ago, so now I'm sixteen. Wonderful age of sixteen.

Now I should tell you what Magnus and Simon are here for. Magnus; glittery, glittery Magnus, he's here as a mentally Insane, like me. And Simon, well nerdy Simon, is here as a criminally insane. Let's cut to the chase, Simon sharpened his top and bottom canine teeth to look like vampire teeth, and killed various people using them. The teeth sharpening pin pointed him as insane and the killing pin pointed him as a criminal. Magnus likes to believe he is a warlock and pretends to do rituals, which I believe work, and since his family were concerned for his health, they sent him here. So, now you know why we are here. Well, you know about Magnus and Simon. This is why I'm here. I kept complaining to my mother and stepfather about hearing voices. I complained so much that eventually they just told me that I was imagining it. They didn't convince me nor themselves, so did they send me to a doctor, who then sent me to a therapist, who _then_ sent me here, to the asylum. They think it's in my head, but in reality it's all real. They're spirits.

But of course, all you're thinking is, _'she's crazy!'_ And you're probably right. I don't believe I'm crazy. It's still why I am here.

 _ **" They say you'll get better in a year, they say you'll get to go home again one day soon, that was eight years ago. EIGHT YEARS! You don't go home. You never leave. You'll forever be stuck here, in your own nightmares…."**_

 **Well…what'd you think? Nice eh? I had the thought for a while and I just decided, eh why not? And typed it up.**

 **This isn't a one shot, just the first chapter, the background story, at least, some of it.**

 **Oh! Another thing…Jonathan, Clary's brother, will be in the story as well…..as a GOOD GUY THOUGH! Boo Hoo stop your crying, anyways Clary doesn't say anything yet because he is there for the criminally insane, not mentally, I'll talk about it later in the story.**

 **Yes, Jace, Isabelle, Alec and even Max will be in the story…..probably the next chapter though.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed….REVIEW! how many reviews depend if next chapter comes this week or next week.**

 **And if you have questions, don't be afraid to PM me!**

 ***The Lynx is out***


	2. Dollhouses, Anorexia, and Shadowhunters

**Yay! Second chapter is here, and it begins with Jace's point of view. Which, many of you, will probably end up jumping up and down in joy.**

 **Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed, favorited, etc. you guys had made my day, considering I was sick. And when I'm sick, I'm usually not a happy person.**

 **Playlist for this chapter, is the same songs from the last chapter, including new ones such as:**

 **Temperature: Sean Paul**

 **Promiscuous: Nelly Furtado Feat. Timbaland (I think it's Timabaland, if not, plz tell me who.).**

 **Enjoy…..**

 **JP.O.V**

I didn't understand why Mayrse was doing this to us, no matter how many times she tried to explain it, I still didn't understand. For all I know, nothing's wrong with us. We aren't crazy, we're normal. I guess she just got tired of our delinquent ways, well, mine at least.

Many people call me a, 'troubled child', which I believe is a little harsh considering what I do exactly. I keep telling people that they exist, demons, that they couldn't see them because they aren't 'shadowhunters'. But they don't believe me.

Okay now that I think about it, that does sound crazy. But at least I know that it's crazy! How can I be crazy, if I know what I believe _is crazy_? Ugh, I guess I'll never know.

Now that you know why I'm labeled as crazy, you should know why they label my adoptive brothers and sister as crazy. Isabelle Lightwood, one of my adoptive siblings, believes that nobody should be 'unfashionable', as she calls it. So, she stole clothes from many stores, broke into homes, and dressed girls around the ages of 5-11 in the stolen clothes. Afterwards, she would take the girls to the institute, where we live, and…play dollhouse with them. Okay, that too sounds crazy, I will not lie. Okay, moving on. Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, the other sibling, was….is…..Anorexic. It started after a kid in ninth grade said he looked fat. Eventually, many people spread that rumor, which caused Alec to become Anorexic. He's now a senior, so I guess Mayrse thought it was time to stop the Anorexia before he went to college. Which is probably now delayed. Forever.

Then there's Maxwell 'Max' Lightwood. He won't be going in for the criminally insane, just mentally insane. Isabelle was the only one to do something illegal. Anyways, as I was saying, Max always says he sees things. Things that would climb up the side of buildings, and scream in the night. Eventually his own mind, imaginations, and nightmares took so much form him that he tried to kill himself. Need I remind you the boy is only nine years old! So, that's what makes us crazy. Kind of.

Okay so we're crazy. But the only one I believe who should be going to the looney house is Isabelle. What she did was horrible. I can't lie about that. So, today Mayrse is taking us to Brooklynn, New York's Asylum for the Mentally and Criminally Insane. I heard that the place is terrifying. People who go in there, usually never come back out. They either die, they're too crazy to leave, grow too old to leave, or are held hostage. I even heard that Hannibal Lecter was committed there for his crimes, until he escaped. They found him again, then he was put there again, until he died. So, even Hannibal the cannibal died there. So, I'm sure you can see why I have my concerns. But, I can't stop it. The others can't either, it's just something we're going to have deal with.

"Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and Max! Let's go, we don't have all day!" Mayrse yelled form downstairs. We had all packed the day before, so today was a family day. The entire day was spent with family, since we're probably never going to see Mayrse and Robert again (Robert's Mayrse's husband). We all grabbed our bags, walked to the car, and headed to the airport, straight to New York.

When we arrived in New York, a taxi form the asylum was waiting for us. _'How generous,'_ I thought as we walked towards the vehicle. A man, or should I say _boy_ , around the age of 16 or 18 loaded our stuff into the back of the vehicle. After about an hour of hard labor, we finally left for our destination.

It took about an hour before we finally stopped to get a bathroom break. We stopped at this inside and out gas station. Isabelle and Max ran for the bathrooms, Alec went for the drink area, and I walked over to the candy aisle. When I was about to go for a piece of gum, a girl with flaming red hair and piercing green eyes, grabbed the last pack. She looked up at me, and I probably looked like an idiot for staring, and said, "Sorry," like it was nothing. The only thing that threw her off was the Greenish bluish jump suits, like the ones you'd wear in prison. The top of hers' was unzipped and hanging loosely around her tiny waist. Underneath she was wearing a white tank top with the….Asylum's logo on it? Was this girl from the same place that he was going?

CPOV.

So, like every Friday, we're heading to pick garbage up from the roads, like prisoners. Only the mentally insane people who have enough sanity NOT to kill get to do this, like me. Poor Simon never gets to see the roads any more. So, naturally, Magnus and I ask for a bathroom break. This is our plan to get a break from the others.

When we head in there though, we realize something weird is going on. It seems that the Asylum is receiving new people. _'Fresh meat'_ , I thought as I quickly grabbed the last package of very berry bubblegum, saying sorry as I realized that I practically took it out of somebody's hand.

I walk towards the counter as Magnus comes running up to me. "Biscuit," he says out of breath, "I think I just found the love of my life!" Oh, no. Not this again. Three years ago the same words came out of Magnus Bane's mouth. But he was referring to Camille, a criminally insane woman who told everybody she was a vampire, had a clan, and killed with them. I kind of believe her, but hey, I _am_ mentally insane. I just wonder who the unlucky guy-girl is. "Okay Magnus, who is it?" He pointed to a boy, about eighteen, with blue eyes and black hair. He was built like he could be lean and muscular, but instead he was skinny and all bones. He was talking to a boy, about seventeen, with golden hair and eyes, excellent build, and very tall. I recognized him as the person whose gum I ripped out of their hands.

I looked back up at Magnus, who looked like the happiest person alive, which is rare considering most the people he is allowed to meet is literally insane. "Well," he said, "What do you think?" By the looks of him, I really had nothing bad to say, except the super skinniness. "Magnus, I think he's perfect." Magnus laughed. "Hey, don't go stealing my man!" We both laughed until a girl with raven hair and black eyes interrupted us. "Hey, do you know where the bathroom is?" I pointed towards the hall, hearing a silent 'thank you', as she walked off.

Magnus and I quickly paid for our stuff, then walked back outside, waiting for the others. As we waited, I saw the black haired boy walk outside. I nudged Magnus' arm with my elbow, pointing to the boy. Magnus let out a very 'manly' squeal, running over to the boy. I laughed at his way of showing happiness. Suddenly golden boy showed up beside my arm, right where Magnus was standing. "Hey," was all he said.

JPOV.

I noticed how Alec kept staring at very glittery and flamboyant man, or more or so, _boy_. He seemed more like he was Alec's age, but with all the glitter, he seemed older. When we paid, and walked outside, the glittery boy from inside the store ran over to Alec. I saw how he _was_ standing beside red from earlier. I could also see that she was enjoying the gum that she earlier ripped from my hands. Building up my courage, I walked over to her. I stood right beside her, where the glittery boy was standing earlier, and said 'hey'. _'Hey!? That's all you could think of?'_ I thought as I visibly flinched. She looked up at me, with an amused smirk hidden on her face. "Hey," was her comeback. I feel as if she's trying to play a game, but I'm probably wrong. "Um…it seems that our friends are getting a-along." I stuttered, dammit, why did I stutter?! "It seems so…" She gave a dark chuckle, like she knows something I don't. "What's the glittery guy's name?" I asked, hoping to make good conversation. She smiled, "Magnus." She said.

' _Magnus?'_ Sounds like a warlocks' name. Warlocks are male witches, and they're part of my 'imaginary world'. I don't care what they say, it's all real. Suddenly a horn rose from a bus that just parked by the road. Red, Magnus, and others, ran to the bus. She didn't even say goodbye, I thought.

Mayrse called us over, telling us we have to go. When we got in the car, she explained that those people are from the asylum, today was road work day, (only the mentally insane get to do road work). Suddenly the car jerked, following the bus. Soon we'd be at the asylum. Soon I would meet my fate.

CPOV.

So, road work day was over, and we headed back to the asylum, when I realized something. The car that is following us, holds raven girl, Magnus' new love interest, and Goldie locks. It seems to me, that Magnus is gonna get his wish. Before we got on the bus, he said to me that he wished he'll be able to see the boy again. So, now I guess, I'm gonna have to play match-maker. But, if it makes him happy, so be it. I'll do what I can.

When we arrived at the asylum, the bus traveled towards the back of the building, where the electrical fences are. Making it harder for us to escape. We went inside, and were immediately transferred to the cafeteria, where Magnus and I can see Simon.

"Spirit, Warlock, over here!" Simon has always called me Spirit, before and after realizing what I can see. Before, it was because I had hope of leaving this place, and my singing gave others hope too. Now it also for my gift of seeing spirits. We walked towards him, telling him what we saw. "What? No way, they can't be bringing new people so soon, they just brought a bus load two months ago! Are you sure that's what you saw?" I nodded my head, "I wouldn't lie to you Simon, and I know what I saw. So does Magnus, don't you Magnus…?" I cut myself off, trying to see what Magnus saw. Across the room, by the two double doors, stood the raven twins and Goldie locks.

"What are you guys looking at….?" Simon was cut off by Magnus shushing him. I leaned forward, listening to the conversation. I heard only the words of the last sentence. "…..And I hope you take good care of your brother, guys, I'm counting on you." The woman, most likely the mother, quickly kissed her children tearfully goodbye. Knowing, that she'll never see them again. Well, at least _I_ know she won't see them again.

Magnus quickly filled Simon in on the last events form the last couple of hours. As he did that, I walked over towards the newbies, the fresh meat. "Hello," I said, trying to keep cool and calm, at least, to keep the _little one_ cool and calm. He had to be only of the age of nine, maybe even younger. It sent a painful pang to my chest, reminding me of that day. _The day I lost my freedom and independence._ The raven girl whipped her head up, with a smile on her face. A sad smile. "Hey, my name's Isabelle, Isabelle Lightwood." She shook my hand, which I didn't realize I was holding out. "My name's Clary," I said, "Clary Fairchild." I was torn from either saying my name is Fairchild to my name is Morgenstern and practically giving her a heart attack. Here, in New York, _everybody_ knows the name Morgenstern.

The raven boy introduced himself next, "My name is Alec," He said, going to shake my hand, but instead he grabbed Magnus' hand. "The name's Magnus Bane, throw some glitter make it rain!" Magnus said his trade mark slogan, shaking Raven Bo—Alec's hand. Alec was blushing furiously. I laughed. "And that's Magnus, "I said, trying to contain my laughter. Goldie locks spoke next. "This is Max," pointing to the nine year old, "And I'm Jace." I shook his hand, quickly pulling it away after it sent shock waves through my entire body. Blushing, I indicated to Simon beside me. "This is Simon, my best friend." They all said hey and shook his hand.

Isabelle seemed taken aback. "S-Simon? Like in the New York vampire killer c-clan Simon? It's an h-honor to meet you sir!" She immediately shook his hand…again. _She must have seen his news report on TV, but why be honored to meet a serial killer, a crazy one at that?_ I wondered as she bowed towards him. Simon leaned towards me, "Wow, I knew I was crazy, but this!? Never seen anything like it." Isabelle gasped, "Is this your queen!?" She bowed again as Simon chocked on air, "Hmph!?" I laughed. "No, Simon's queen, or the Vampires' queen, is Lady Camille or Lady Bellcourt, however she wants to be called. It changes every week." She nodded her head eagerly.

After dinner, everybody was sent to their rooms. As I was walking down the corridor towards my room, I saw a familiar flash of gold. As I got closer, I realized it was Jace. "Lost Goldilocks?" I say as he turns towards me, flashing a white toothed smile, and a chipped incisor. "Yeah…" he said a bit flustered, "I can't find room 321. Think you could show me, where it is I mean." I chuckled lightly. "Sure, follow me."

I lead him down two more corridors, until we reached ward 300-400. All the rooms down here are from room 300 to 400; it is also the ward that holds my room also, room 479. When we reached his room, I said, "Good night, don't let the cannibals bite, but don't worry, they're placed in the basement." I winked, showing him I was just kidding then left. I think I'm long overdue for some sleep.

JPOV.

Walking towards my room, I realized I was lost. Suddenly, Clary popped up beside me. "Lost Goldie locks?" She said, as if reading my mind. "Yeah…" I said, "I can't find room 312, think you could show me, where it is I mean." She took me down several more corridors until we reached one of the many wards I was informed about. It was called ward 300-400, which I'm guessing stands for room numbers. Turns out I was right. We stopped at my door, and Clary said, "Good night, don't let the cannibals bite." Winking, before heading even further down the dark and creepy corridor. I'm gonna take the winking signaling what she said as a joke, but I don't even know anymore. The place is just too creepy.

When I went in my room, I could smell the doctor smell and feel the emptiness. It was bare, like it never been touched, but the dark stain by the desk on the far left of the room, gave away any signs of being unused. I shivered, and not because of the cold. I put everything away, and sat on my bed, thinking. I thought about what all happened today, the news of coming here, the store, Isabelle's reaction to Simon, and lastly Clary. I turned my light off, climbed into bed, and went to sleep with a certain red head on my mind.

 **Woo hoo! Second chapter! I liked it, I hope you guys did too. Thanks again for the reviews, and for the new favorites and followers. Welcome newbies to The Lynx family! Yeah, I might be a bit crazy too!**

 **I should get the third chapter soon, but I do have school the rest of this week, just not today. I'll update, promise! Oh and The Sun, thanks for the shout out form earlier, I was trying to remember who had did that, and I just remembered today,**

 **So review, PM, and enjoy….!**

 ***The Lynx is out***


End file.
